


Beep, and then next

by regimagi



Category: School Rapper (Korea TV)
Genre: Cyborg!Haon, Doraemon AU, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Time Travel, more tags and characters will be added as the story progresses, no death though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regimagi/pseuds/regimagi
Summary: The good-for-nothing Byungjae has decided to end everything when a weird stranger suddenly appears from his drawer, crashing upon his already messed up life.And apparently, he comes from the future.





	Beep, and then next

**Author's Note:**

> trust me and [hika](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hikarinanao) to see the gay in things. like doraemon. 
> 
> well but seriously I really love haon and vinxen in HSR2 and I just hope nothing but all the good things for them

> **_I want to end all of this_**  
>  **_I want to quit all of this_**  
>  **_I want to ask my mom how she feels scanning the barcodes_**  
>  **_But it would probably hurt if I knew_**  
>  **_Am I worth to be loved?_**  
>  **_I said I hate TV shows_**  
>  **_But I’m here now with a barcode on me_**  
>  **_Black stripes with a white background_**  
>  **_Makes me look down at my arm_**  
>  **_I wonder if it’s meaningful to live like this_**

_The words I’ve written before stayed in my mind long after I’ve finished it.  
My final letter._

_Maybe mom and sis will cry a lot, but within years…. Ah, no, maybe months, they will be okay._

_I’m used to see it. When I’ve dropped out from school, when I’ve decided to pursue my path as a rapper, when I moved out from the house... it was there in their face._

_It hurts._

_But it’s okay, Byungjae._

_They won’t be disappointed anymore if you do this. Quickly, even better._

_My hands trembled a bit. My palms are starting to sweat. It feels itchy to touch the rope. My breaths are a bit ragged._

_The pain will go quickly, and you won’t feel anything after that._

_You don’t have to cry anymore. You can finally be free._  
  
  


As Byungjae’s feet were about to kick the stool, the drawer of his table suddenly opened itself with a speed and force so inhuman it knocked Byungjae from the place he was standing. He can’t see clearly, but he definitely saw something big.. and fast came out from the drawer.  
Or should it be…someone?  
  
**“WOAH!!”** a strange voice he never hear before screams out.  
  
“God that was awful.. Shoulda take the time-driving lesson before”  
  
“W-what the heck..” Byungjae stuttered. The stranger turned his head to his direction.  
  
“Are you Lee Byungjae? Is this your house?”  
  
He thought he was someone with a big built, but he’s actually quite small, even smaller than him. His light brown hair is very curly and thick, the color seemed to shine brighter when the sunlight shines upon his head. The smile on his face is even brighter than the sun itself, blinding Byungjae’s already blocked vision because of his long bangs. He’s wearing a yellow-black striped clothes with long sleeve, making him looks like a bumblebee and baggy pants so big it keeps dropping from his small waist.  
  
“Ye-wait, how the fuck could you know my name-“  
  
His already wide smile widens even more. “Thank God I arrived in a right place! Maybe I shouldn’t take the time-driving lesson after all.”  
  
That words don’t make any sense to him. “What the fuck are you talki-”  
  
“How do you feel right now, Lee Byungjae?”  
  
Byungjae stopped at that question.  
  
The strange brown haired guy looked around and saw the rope and the stool. Byungjae felt the most dropping dread he ever experienced in his life right then, but he was too shocked by this surprising turn of events he’s too stunned to react.  
  
_Don’t. Just keep quiet. Don’t ask, I beg you,_ he prayed inside his head. Funny to think about it knowing how long he has ignored The Guy Up There, but he can’t even think about that now.  
  
“My codename is [NOAH777], but you can call me Haon. That’s what my past owner used to call me.”  
  
That was the weirdest introduction he ever heard in his life.  
  
“Let’s get along from now on, Lee Byungjae!” He said it with such excitement, contrasting with Byungjae’s confusion.  
  
The strange guy lifts his right arm, waiting for a handshake. The long sleeve slicked back a little, revealing a blue, metallic color on his hand instead of a normal human skin. The hand itself is filled with complex machinations he only ever saw in comics and movies.  
  
He’s not only strange, but he’s also not a human..? What the heck did he get into this time?  
  
He didn’t know why either, but his arm moved by itself, accepting his handshake, maybe fearing what could happen if he rejected it. That makes Haon smiles again.  
  
He once again looks around Byungjae’s room until a particular object caught his attention. “What, cable still exist in this era? AWESOME!” He mused like cable is the coolest thing in the world. “I never seen anything like this at all!” he said as he’s picking up everything he sees.  
  
“You seem to know about that though,” Byungjae mumbled while looking at the rope and stool, the only things that Haon didn’t touch even though those are plain to see. He knows the weird guy heard him but he didn’t even flinch a slightest at his question. He just looked back at his direction for a short while and back to the speaker he’s holding right now.  
  
“You can still see that in my time.” 

That was… uncalled for.  
  
  
As Haon still moving around in his room, touching everything in his reach, he said, “Do you know why I’m here, Lee Byungjae?”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“I’ve been traveling here and there, through the time and space, but only in this timeline I could seem to find “the truth” I’ve been seeking for so long.”  
  
Haon finally stopped his step and looks straight into Byungjae’s eyes.  
  
“Lee Byungjae, I’m pretty sure “the truth” would be the answer to your questions as well. And I think I could only find it if you help me.  
Will you aid me in this journey?”  
  
With such clarity in his eyes, and voice filled with determination, he asked Byungjae.  
  
Byungjae doesn’t know what the hell is he talking about, but he knows those words are sincere.  
  
He’s also starting to get curious about “the truth” he’s been looking for, even though he didn’t know anything about it.  
  
_Maybe joining him won’t be so bad after all._  
  
“Just Byungjae is enough, it’s annoying to hear my full name repeatedly like that.”  
  
Haon just laughed at his answer.

  
  
  


Byungjae was going to lose his life, but instead he gets a whole new life he didn’t ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> might continue if i get more inspiration since i actually had some plot planned ahead before but writer's block and real life happened :'( 
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
